While some network devices may be called upon to support only a handful of link aggregation groups, others may be called upon to support hundreds, thousands, or even tens of thousands of link aggregation groups. Such configurations may be particularly susceptible to disruption due to stress conditions. For example, in such configurations, a system reload, or a control switchover, may cause a larger number of link aggregation groups to be formed, or reconfigured, within a short period of time, causing extreme stress. Similarly, in such configurations, control plane congestion may cause an excessive number of protocol data units (PDUs) to be lost, again causing stress.
Current link aggregation techniques often poorly cope with stress conditions. Such link aggregations techniques may continue to try to rapidly send PDUs, despite the stress. Often, the result is continuous link aggregation flapping, where a link aggregation group is repeatedly formed, then fails, then formed, then fails, over and over again. Link aggregation flapping, when it occurs, becomes a source of additional stress, compounding the underlying problem. Sometimes, the result is a complete failure of link aggregations to form.